<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey and Cream by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652644">Honey and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maine Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to cuddle but Finn is still writing. Cuddles ensue. </p><p> </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries lol I swear this is good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maine Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write soft sleepy cuddles, and Nat (ever the enabler) said I should def do it. Here we are.</p><p>Fairly unedited. Characters are owned by disney :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"C'mere, I miss you," Poe whined, reaching out from the bed, beckoning to Finn who was sitting at the desk that Poe purchased for him when they moved in together. The cherry wood of the computer desk was a deep reddish brown, complemented by the fake gold of the handles and other embellishments. It brought immense joy and pride to see Finn sitting there day and night working on his novel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn showed no signs of hearing Poe, but that wasn't abnormal. He was buried inside his own head, bringing the worlds that existed in his mind to life on the page- well, the screen, but that was just semantics. Poe was amazed by Finn's mind, his ability to create entire universes with only the tools he held inside his head, and how beautiful words flowed so freely from his hands. Finn was always writing, whether it was work for his novel, short stories for the local paper, or little poems and notes he jotted down on the notepad he kept in his pocket. Poe couldn't believe his luck, that this beautiful, strong willed man was his to hold and cherish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he was too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finn," he called to him, a little louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Finn inclined his head just a bit, but his fingers never stopped typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You coming to bed any time soon?" Poe rolled over onto his side so he could face Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Finn hummed softly, still caught up in his writings. "How many spiral staircases is too many," he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe chuckled, ever amused by Finn and his questions. "I dunno babe, how many have you written?" There was at least a minute of pause while Finn wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too many I think," he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Poe nodded even though Finn couldn't see him, then repeated his question. "You gonna come to bed soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use trying to pry Finn away from his work, but Poe wanted to cuddle his boyfriend, dammit. "You think you could work over here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was a little less distracted and a little more like an answer, like a maybe. Poe huffed softly, his eyes beginning to droop with the weight of the day. He smiled to himself, looking over at Finn one last time. He would be in bed by the time he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could fall asleep however, the bed dipped and Finn's quiet voice greeted his ears, like honey and cream. "Scooch," he murmured, "you can lay in my lap if you let me put my laptop on your back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's heart filled with warmth as he made room for Finn, then snuggled into his lap, chest resting on Finn's thighs. He snaked his arms around Finn's middle, breathing in the scent of soap, cologne, and Finn. "Love you," he whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Finn's hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too," Finn whispered in return, resting his laptop on Poe's back. The weight was solid, and the warmth surrounding Poe was already lulling him to sleep. He drifted off to the steady </span>
  <em>
    <span>click clack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Finn typing, and the warm feeling in his chest of knowing he was loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this short little piece! A comment would make my day :') I love you all!!!</p><p>Feel free to visit me on <a href="https://imthewritingsidekick-baby.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a><br/>Also shoutout to Jim who made a post about making links. You were right dude, it was SO easy and I am SO MAD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>